


Étoiles Déchues

by sansationalskeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags as I go!, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, i hope it doesn't suck ;w;, lmao honestly this is my first work!!, warning: there is french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansationalskeleton/pseuds/sansationalskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessibelle is being evicted, and she has no choice but to move into an apartment with a monster. She hasn't had such a great past with them, and mostly... She's afraid of what they're capable of. Will she get along with them, or will they prove that every monster is as vicious as she thought they were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Étoiles Déchues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the summary is trashy, but I can promise that it gets better! I had the beginning pre-written for awhile, so all I need to do is proofread it! I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!
> 
> There will be additional notes at the beginning of each chapter, including things such as warnings, updates, and the like. There may be smut in later chapters, but I haven't planned it out that far, so there's no warning!

   Jessibelle awoke with a start, the wisps of her dreams still racing through her mind. The storm outside had died down, though the wind was still whipping at the trees. She sat up, breathing deeply and exhaling shakily. Her dream was less than pleasant. Jessibelle had killed someone, and even though it wasn’t real, every time she remembered it her heart dropped and she sniffled. The human had no idea who she had murdered. She couldn’t see their face. It made her feel so… guilty. It wasn’t the first time she had this dream, either. It’s been plaguing her for days. Jessibelle sniffled and sobbed once more, pulling the blanket up to stop the flow of tears from dripping from her chin. She sucked in a breath before laying back down. She knew she had to go to bed. Jessibelle had to go to work in the morning, but before that she had to pack her things.

   She honestly didn’t know what to do. She was being evicted, her landlady forcing her to move because of the recent events. Monsters had resurfaced, and they were flooding into the city. It wasn’t a bad thing, but they scared Jessibelle. One of her friends disappeared under the mountain and never came back. She cried for days, convinced that something killed him. Eventually, her mother, fed up with her dramatic reaction, cursed her to hell and told her to jump down the mountain to find him. Jessibelle did not listen; the mountain frightened her, and even though she missed her friend terribly so... The stories that were told in school only fueled her fears. In the morning, her alarm clock went off at exactly 6:00, signalling that it was time for her to get ready for work.

   Sighing heavily, she got up. She worked at a pizza place, and surprisingly, her uniform wasn’t completely embarrassing. It was a plain white t-shirt with the shop’s logo imprinted on the corner. She wore her normal shoes and black jeans that also had the logo on them. She tied a ribbon nicely in her brownish hair, the white and cyan striped bow complimenting her attire. Smiling into the mirror, she paced out the of bathroom and into her half-empty kitchen. Her phone showed that the time was around 6:30 or so. Jessibelle still had time to pack her stuff into cardboard boxes and into her car. First… She checked the newspaper for any ads conveying an apartment complex willing to rent her an apartment. She scanned through, not spotting any the first time, but the second time she went through there was one that caught her eye.

   It was written very lazily, but she read on anyways. It wasn't like she had any other choice...

roomate needed  
rent will be split  
has to like puns, because who doesn’t like puns  
no preferred gender  
text 888-905-5555 for the address if you’re interested  
we’ll talk apartment stuff

   Picking up her phone, she typed in the number. This better not be a joke… She bit her lip as she typed a message.

**888-905-5555 - 7:34**

**Bonjour!**   
**I mean, hi. If you don't speak french...**

   That was all she put. Jessibelle felt embarrassed for replying in her native language, but she hadn’t been thinking. She really hoped they didn’t think she was faking it. Soon her phone vibrated, indicating that they had sent her a message back. Her giddiness almost got the best of her.

**000-000-0000 - 7:36**

**hey.**   
**i know the basics, yknow?**   
**lemme guess. you saw the ad?**

**888-905-5555 - 7:37**

**Yes! Should we meet somewhere, and talk it over?**   
**Over coffee, maybe?**

**000-000-0000 - 7:39**

**nah. I’ll give you the address.**   
**i know you aren’t an axe**   
**murderer, right?**

**888-905-5555 - 7:41**

**Haha, of course not!**

**000-000-0000 - 7:41**

**good to know kiddo.**   
**it’s 544 Cherry Ave. 3rd floor,**   
**room number 209.**   
**when are you gonna stop by?**

**888-905-5555 - 7:43**

**That’s not too far from**   
**where I work! Merci!**   
**My shift ends at around 5, so probably**   
**then!**   
**Before I go, can I get your name?**

**000-000-0000 - 7:44**

**no problem**   
**and it’s sans.**   
**and yours?**

**888-905-5555 - 7:45**

**Jessibelle! Pleasure to meet you,**   
**Sans!**

**000-000-0000 - 7:46**

**pretty name. i like it.**   
**see you at five.**

   Jessibelle flushed at his compliment. She never really thought of her name as pretty. She was a bit surprised that this stranger could make her blush... Then again, any compliments can make her blush. Once, her friend called her pretty. She mumbled in French for about five minutes before mustering a very flustered ‘M-Merci…’ in response. She lingered on her phone for a few more moments, changing his contact name to ‘Sans’. Sighing and turning off her phone, she got the boxes of her things in the car. Of course, her car wasn’t large, it was a pretty old bright red chevy. Barely everything fit in there. Jessibelle had to shove her mattress in the back and even then it didn’t fit. Oh well. Her coworkers wouldn’t tease her for moving. The pizza place wasn’t too busy that day. Not many monsters were there, but a few walked in. She wasn’t unkind, greeting them with a cheerful ‘Bonjour’ when they walked in like she did with any other customer.

   Everything was going well, and it was only thirty minutes until she got off work and had to head over to that apartment. Then, two monsters walked in. A scaled, blue fish woman, and a tall, loud skeleton in crop-top armor and hotpants. They looked happy, and they walked up to her cash register. She was shaking at bit, as the fish woman looked extremely intimidating. Smiling weakly at them, she spoke.

“B-Bonjour,” Jessibelle said. “How can I help you?”

“HELLO HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HAVE TWO PEPPERONI PIZZAS!” He declared, grinned from ear-to-nonexistent-ear at her.

“And I’ll have two large sodas! And a cinnamon bun!” The fish woman spoke up, grinning widely much like the skeleton.

“A-Alright… Is that all?”

“INDEED!”

“Okay…” Jessibelle whispered, calculating their order shakily. “That’ll be… thirty-one dollars and fifty-seven cents.”

   As the fish monster was handing her the money, she noticed her shaking hand. “You alright? You’re shaking like you’ve seen a ghost!”

“Merci.” Jessibelle took the money and put it in the cash register, then looking up at her in surprise. Monsters were so kind... The woman, while sort of scary, still cared for her well-being, even though Jessibelle was positive they had never met before. “Y-Yeah. Just a long day at work…” She laughed awkwardly.

“Whatever you say, punk!” The fish grinned again, before their order was completed and they walked out with their orders.

   She took a deep breath when the door jingled, signalling their departure. Soon, she was waving to her fellow workers as she walked to her car. Once she got in, she tried to breathe calm. What if she didn’t fit the bill? What if he didn’t like her at all? ...What if he was a monster? The address he had given her was in the district mostly populated by them. He seemed fine with humans, but honestly, she wasn't so sure she could handle him. After around ten minutes of a mental pep talk, she started her car and drove to Cherry Avenue.

   It took a total of fifteen minutes to get there, but that wasn’t too bad. From her old apartment, it took around twenty-five minutes to get to work, so she had to leave early to get there on time. Jessibelle took three flights of stairs up to the third floor, and then to room 209. She hesitantly knocked on the door, mentally preparing herself. Soon after, she heard a faint ‘come in’ from the other side. Opening the door, she stepped into a sort-of clean apartment, with a green couch that looked like it had better days in the middle and a not-so-sturdy looking dining room table against the wall. There was a window above it, and the dimming sunlight shone through. The place wasn’t too big, and there was a short hallway with a room at the end. The door was shut. Two more rooms were placed on the left and right, and one, she would assume, was the bathroom. Jessibelle took another step into the house, looking around. There was a kitchen near the dining table, but it was small. The television was positioned in front of the couch, and it was playing... nothing. The show that was once on had gone off the air. A figure stepped out from the kitchen, and almost made her faint.

"M-Mon Dieu," The human placed a hand above her heart, as if it would beat right out of her chest.


End file.
